Undertale - Aftermath
by Aerowing
Summary: The barrier has been shattered, the path to the surface is clear. As the monster kingdom prepares their journey to the surface to forge peace with the humans, two individuals find peace in each other. Set after the Pacifist Route Ending.
1. Chapter 1: SOUL

**Undertale - Aftermath**

 **Chapter 1: SOUL**

 **DISCLAIMER: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

"Well..." Asriel looks through the hole of the cave, "I destroyed the barrier, everyone will be free at last." then turns to the fallen child, "You should go, too. You have a home to come back to, right?"

The child nods.

"I think this is goodbye." Asriel wipes off a tear in his eye, "It's best if you go now."

But the child shook its head.

"Why? Is there something you need to do first?"

The child just smiles at Asriel.

"Uh..." Asriel scratches his head, "I don't get you sometimes, Frisk"

Frisk steps closer, their cheeks are blushing red.

"F-Frisk?"

With a small hop, Frisk jumps to hug Asriel.

Asriel is left speechless, his cheeks grows red as Frisk hugs him tighter.

"Ha ha..." Asriel hugs Frisk back, "Wow... I don't want to let go..."

Frisk steps backward as they breaks their hold.

"Thanks." Asriel gave a sincere smile, "I feel much better now."

Frisk grabs Asriel' right hand, "Come with me."

"Oh!" Asriel looks stunned, "You actually spoke." he then shook his head, "No, I can't come with you. Without a SOUL, I'll turn into a flower again."

Frisk hold their chest, then pulled out a red, heart-shaped SOUL.

"Your SOUL? What are you going to do with it?"

"Share." Frisk holds out the SOUL to Asriel.

"Share? You mean share your SOUL with me? Is that even possible?"

"You can come with me." Frisk maintain their smile.

"But, if absorb even a piece of your SOUL, won't you be hurt? Or worse?"

"It will work."

"How do you know for sure?"

"I like you..." Frisk' cheeks turns red.

Asriel' cheeks grows pink, "W-Well, if you insist..." Asriel hesitantly holds Frisk' SOUL, "Are you sure about this?"

"Hmhm." Frisk nods.

"I'll try ro absorb half of your SOUL, and this might hurt..." Asriel stands there, sweat running down his forehead, "Golly, is it hot in here?"

"Do it, Asriel."

"Alright, here goes!"

As Asriel channels magic through Frisk' SOUL, it began to glow red, multicolored energy sparks through it, transferring Frisk' life force to Asriel.

"I-I can feel it! I think it's working!" Asriel grunts as he concentrate on balancing the life force so it does not kill Frisk, while Frisk seems to be holding pain as well, they doesn't make much noise.

After a while, Asriel stopped channeling his magic, he then puts Frisk' SOUL back to where it belong, "Whew, that was intense." he wipes off the sweat on his forehead, "Are you okay, Frisk?"

Asriel can't tell if Frisk is still there or not, "Frisk?" Frisk can barely stand, but then they slumps to the ground.

"Frisk!" Asriel tries to grab Frisk before they fall, "Oh, I should've known!" Asriel hurriedly carry Frisk away.

 *** Hours later...**

When Frisk finally managed to open their eyes, they can barely hear noises from the distance, _"So you TRIED to absorb half of Frisk' SOUL?"_

" _It was his- Uh, her- Ah, it was Frisk' suggestion!"_

" _Are you sure you only absorbed half of Frisk' SOUL?"_

" _W-Well, I'm pretty sure there's still life force on it."_

" _I'll do a checkup just to be sure."_

" _O-Ok."_

" _It's best if you go back to your parents, Asriel."_

Frisk tries to get up, but there's a sharp burn on their chest stopping them to even move an inch from the cold... operating bed?

Frisk looks around, the area seems familiar, but they doesn't recognize this particular room they was in. Before they know it, the door swung open, revealing a yellow monster wearing a lab coat.

"Oh, Frisk! You're awake!" the monster moves in closer, "I guess Asriel really did it after all." the monster sighed in relief.

"Sharing a SOUL with another... I never thought it would be possible!" it then thinks to itself, "Maybe human SOULs are stronger than we know. How much determination do you have?"

Frisk holds their chest, as the burning pain still exist.

"Your chest is hurt? It must be a side effect from sharing a SOUL." the monster grabs a book from a nearby bookshelf and opened it, "Hmm..." it flips page over page before exclaiming, "Ah, I think know how to heal your pain!" then closes the book and put it back in the shelf.

"As your SOUL and Asriel are now shared, you only have half of the power of a SOUL. But with the amount of determination you have, your SOUL might recover by itself..." the monster pauses for a while, "W-With Asriel' help, to be exact."

Frisk tilts their head in confusion.

"W-Well, it's kinda hard to explain..." the monster began to sweat, "Um, w-why don't you rest here for now? I'm sure you're fatigued after whatever you did for sharing your SOUL." the monster pulls out a blanket at covered Frisk with it, "I know, the bed is cold."

The monster turns away and leave the room while closing the door.

Frisk tries to stay awake, thinking about Asriel even if there's a merciless burn on their chest, they really wants to spend time with Asriel now that he's alive again. But each minute it became harder to stay awake, and they finally slips unconscious.

* * *

 **I don't really know what's in my head for doing this Fanfiction.  
**

 **Please leave a comment and feedbacks so that I can improve my Fanfic!**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**Undertale – Aftermath**

 **Chapter 2: Recovery**

 **DISCLAIMER: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

When they're unconscious, Frisk had a strange dream, or is it a vision? It is seen they're holding another human child that resembles them, even the striped shirt is almost the same. They are carrying the child into some kind of human village. Slowly and carefully, they reached a bed of golden flower in the middle of that village.

" _Here we are..." they put the children down on the bed of flowers, kneeling down beside the child._

" _Nice view, huh?" they stare into the orange sky in the middle of sunset._

" _This is what you really wanted, right?"_

 _Minutes later, they hear a scream that pierces the silence, "Help! A monster!"_

 _After realizing they've been seen, they quickly carries the child up and ran for the edge of the village. But on the way, the villagers had already throwing all kinds of objects at them, while shouting curses and foul words, they took hit after hit while shielding the child's body and running away._

 _After a brief moment, they arrived at some kind of castle, two tall white figures approached them when they stumbles across the room._

 _Barely standing still, they lost their grip on the child's body, and falling to the ground themselves._

" _I'm sorry, Chara..."_

 _ **Chara?**_

Frisk woke up, sweating, catching their breath, what manner of dream was that, they're not even sure. Before they know it, the door swung open, revealing the yellow monster, its carrying a plate with a slice of pie on it.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be up yet, Frisk." the monster moves closer and puts the plate of pie on a nearby table, "Let me do a check up on you, see if your body is feeling better."

The yellow monster grabbed a set of medical equipment before checking Frisk' heartbeat, blood pressure, and body temperature.

"Everything seems normal, I don't see any kind of illness..." the monster put the equipment back, "How is your chest feeling? Is it still hurt?"

Frisk tries to get up, the burning sensation is almost, it's like they can do normal activities again. To answer the monster' question, Frisk shook their head.

"Then I think your body condition is already fine, but I bet your energy is drained up, huh?" the monster grabs the pie and handed it to Frisk, "Here, this butterscotch-cinnamon pie is made by Toriel for you, she's really worried about you, you know?" then it reaches for the front pocket of its coat and hands over a spoon to Frisk, "Don't worry, it's sterile."

Frisk began eating the pie, something about it seems very familiar. However, they can't quite remember why, but it sure does taste good.

"While you regain your energy, I should inform the others that you're okay." the monster turns around, walking towards the exit, "I'll be back, Frisk." then it closes the door.

Frisk' mind wanders while eating the pie, thinking about the dream they had, and that human child, why does their appearance resembles Frisk? And the name _"Chara"_ , it feels like they heard it before.  
Too confused because of the dream, Frisk decided to lie down on the bed for the time being.

 ***At the King' Castle (or house)...**

Asriel is staring at the bed of flower while his father is watering it.

"Hey, buddy, why the long face?" Asgore stopped watering the flower and turns his head to his son.

"I'm just worried about Frisk..." Asriel let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about it so much, Dr. Alphys is taking care of it, Frisk will be okay." Asgore sits down beside Asriel.

"Having you back itself is a miracle, your mother can't stop crying yesterday."

"But at what cost?" Asriel scratches the back of his head, "I knew this would happen..."

"Knowing Frisk' determination, I'm pretty sure Alphys can back the kid up to speed again." Asgore sniffs the air, catching a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen, "Also, Tori' pie never fails." then stands up, "C'mon, buddy, don't you want some of your mother' cooking after so long?" Asgore holds out his hand to Asriel.

Asriel smiles before grabbing his father' hand and standing up, "Golly, I'm hungry!"

"That's the spirit!" Asgore drags his son into the kitchen, "Let's go!"

Asriel chuckles while heading to the kitchen with his father. Toriel greets her husband and child with a fresh baked pie on her hands, a sweet family reunion.

 ***After a few hours...**

Frisk is ready to leave and come back home, they wait around the front room of the lab while reading some comics on magical teenagers.

The yellow monster steps down from the elevator at the side of the room, "Alright, I've sent the news to every monster in the kingdom." but then realizes that Frisk is reading its comic, "W-Where did you get that?"

Frisk closes the comic and points out at the table with a stack of comic on it before handing the comic to the yellow monster.

"O-Oh, forget that. Just d-don't tell anyone else about it." the monster puts the comic back to the table.

The monster point out to the exit door, "Let's get you back to the family." the monster heads out, with Frisk following it from behind.

On the way out, Frisk noticed that the lab is located in some kind of... volcano? They see an enormous machine in the middle of the volcano, among the molten lava, even the air is extremely hot here. They stop for a while to stare at the machine.

"That's the CORE, remember?" the yellow monster points out the machine, "I kinda helped you climb up there to defeat Mettaton and reach the barrier."

Frisk doesn't really remember about climbing up such an enormous machinery, but they decided to put that aside once the yellow monster beckons them from a distance.

On the way, they met a blue monster in a stand that reads _"Nice Cream"_ , the monster called them both to come by, "Hi, Frisk! You're better now, it seems. I thought you were gonna turn to dust!"

"Not on my watch." the yellow monster replied.

"You remember me, right? You used to buy my nice cream every now and then." the blue monster points to himself, "I decided to set up shop here, since the air always hot here, a nice cream is good choice to cool your head down."

"No argument there."

"Speaking of cooling your head down..." the blue monster opens a fridge and pulled out two wrappings labelled _"Chocolate"_ , "Here, free nice cream for you two. Chocolate, it's your favorite, right?" the blue monster handed them out to Frisk and the yellow monster.

"Wow, thanks a lot!"

"No problem!" while Frisk and the yellow monster continues on their way, the blue monster waves his hand at them, "Have a nice day!"

"I heard that Nice Cream guy almost never got any customer back then, but your patronage changed his business. A lot of people in Hotland came to his stand to buy nice creams." said the yellow monster while they're eating their cold nice cream.

After some more walking, they arrived at an elevator leading to the top of the giant machine.

"I and Mettaton made this elevator so that it leads straight to the top of the CORE. From there, we can head to the King Asgore' castle... or house." the yellow monster pushed a button, they stepped inside after the door opens, and then the monster reaches for the topmost button.

While they're riding the elevator, it plays a familiar tune of music through the speaker.

"You recognize this music, right? It's Asriel' favorite music back then. It's kinda old, but I think he still likes it."

The elevator stops with a _"Ding!"_ , they stepped out when the door opens, and heads out to some kind of hallway with pillars on either side, windows that has a golden symbol on them, reflecting the light that came from the outside.

"Do you remember this place? You have to go through this hall to reach the king's palace... or house." they walked across the hall while the monster tells Frisk that it observes them when Frisk converse with someone named _"Sans"_ , the name sound familiar to Frisk, but once again, they're not sure why.

 ***The** _ **"New Home"**_

The two of them arrived at the yard of a house. This time, Frisk remembers the surrounding, it feels like home. When they walked towards the house, Frisk stopped in front a bed of golden flowers, they stares at the flowers for a while.

Mesmerized by the flowers, Frisk didn't realize the yellow monster has already entered the house to inform the residence of their recovery. And then a white figure calls out while running towards them, "Frisk!"

"Asriel?" Frisk' is filled with joy all of a sudden, then Asriel hugs them tightly.

"Boy, I'm glad you're okay!" then let go of his hold, "Gee, stop making us worry, will ya'?

Another two white figures approaches them, Frisk remembers them somehow, the king and queen of the monster kingdom, Asgore and Toriel.

"I'm glad you're back, my child." Toriel gave Frisk a welcoming hug.

"Golly, Frisk, the entire kingdom is tad worried about you." Asgore pats Frisk' shoulder.

"Why don't we all go inside?" Toriel points out to the house.

"Yeah, let's go." Asgore heads toward the door, followed by Toriel.

"C'mon!" Asriel grabs Frisk' hand and took them in to the house, "The family is all here!" he exclaimed before heading in with Frisk behind him.

* * *

 **It's not over yet!**

 **Please leave a comment and feedbacks, so that I can continue this story.**

 **Your reviews fills me with DETERMINATION.**


	3. Chapter 3: Memory

**Undertale – Aftermath**

 **Chapter 3: Memory**

 **DISCLAIMER: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

* * *

 ***At the kids bedroom...**

While sleeping peacefully, Frisk is disturbed with yet another strange dream. It is shown that they're playing with the same human child in the previous dream at some kind of garden full of golden flowers, running around and frolicking.

" _Geez, Chara..." they can barely keep up with the child' running speed, "Slow down a little..."_

" _Are you tired already?" the child giggles, "You're eating too much pie, no wonder you're so slow."_

 _They sighed, sitting down on a bed of flowers, "What makes you run so fast?"_

" _I dunno." the child sits beside them, "Maybe because I'm slim?"_

" _I'm not sure if you're slim or just too thin." they smirked at the child._

" _Hey, that's rude!" the child lightly punched their shoulder._

" _Haha, are all human girls so sensitive?"_

" _Not funny." the child pouts._

" _Oh, that makes me wonder, didn't you like eating chocolate? How are you not fat?"_

 _The child just stares at them sideways._

" _Heh, okay, I'll stop." they put up a smile._

 _Both of them just sits there, staring at the trees and bushes, before they decided to break the silence._

" _Hey, Chara."_

" _Hm?" the child turns its head._

" _What was the surface like?"_

 _The child looks confused for a moment, but then smiles and started explaining, "First of all, we have this round thing called the sun."_

" _The sun?"_

" _Yeah, when it's up in the sky, it will light the surface, but when it's down, the surface will be very dark, maybe even darker than the underground."_

" _Watching it must be pretty cool."_

" _No, you can't stare at it all day."_

" _Why not?"_

" _It will hurt your eyes if you stare at it when it's up, so you can only stare at it while it'd dropping down."_

" _So it's like a giant lamp in the sky?"_

" _Hm, pretty much."_

" _I'd really like to see that..." they sound somewhat sad._

 _The child smiles, then closes and pats their shoulder, "Don't worry, Asriel. We'll find a way to get the monsters out."_

" _Chara..." they replied the child with another smile._

" _Come here..." the child hugged them._

" _Thank you, Chara..."_

 _ **It never ends...**_

Once they woke up, Frisk finds out it was still nighttime.

Beside their own bed, Asriel is sleeping soundly on his bed, smiling. Could he be dreaming, too? Mesmerized by watching Asriel sleeping, Frisk didn't realize Toriel enters the room to check on them.

"Frisk? Why did you woke up? Can't sleep well?" the queen approached them.

"Weird dream." Frisk simply points at their head.

"Ah, I see. What kind of dream was it?" she sits on chair beside their bed.

"Chara." Frisk replied.

"Chara?" Toriel seems surprised, "Why, that's very odd..." then she thinks to herself.

Frisk waits for Toriel to say something.

"Ah." realizing that Frisk is staring at her, she smiles at the brown haired child, "Why don't you go back to sleep?" Toriel pulled the striped blanket at covered Frisk with it, "I'm sure we'll find an answer to your dreams."

Frisk lets out a yawn, its harder to keep their eyes open.

"Good night, my child." Toriel gave them a kiss in the forehead before heading out, "Sleep well."

 ***At the next day...**

Noises from the kitchen woke them up, Frisk turns their head over to where Asriel sleep, he's not there. A sweet smell makes them to get up from the bed at head to the kitchen.

There, Asriel and Toriel is making fried eggs, with Toriel busily frying the eggs and Asriel _trying_ to chop a potato.

"Watch your fingers, don't let it slip."

"I got it, mom." Asriel struggles when trying to slice the potato, "Stay still, you slippery potato!"

Frisk chuckles at Asriel' attempts.

Realizing that Frisk is watching him, Asriel turned around, "Howdy, Frisk!" holding a potato, "As you can see, I can't even defeat a single potato." he points at a bottle of ketchup, "I was planning to make fries, and then we can eat it with that ketchup Sans gave us this morning."

"Well, you almost cut yourself there." Toriel puts the fried eggs on a plate.

"Let me try." Frisk holds out their hand.

"Okay, just be careful with the knife." Asriel hands over the potato to Frisk.

Frisk puts it on the chopping board and pulls out the knife, and began to work on it.

To both Asriel and Toriel' surprise, Frisk managed to chop the potato gracefully, they can cut it into pieces quickly without any faults, and proceed to peel and chop the rest of the potatoes.

"I didn't know you have a skillful hand, Frisk." Toriel compliments Frisk' skills while picking up the bowl of chopped potato.

"What are you gonna do with it, mom?" asked Asriel.

"Naturally, self-made ingredients is healthier, but let's just use this MTT-Brand fries powder, to be quick." Toriel mixed the potato with a white powder, "This will make the fries tasty, for some reason."

"Is it just me, or does MTT makes almost everything in the underground?" Asriel observes the stove with a logo that reads _"MTT"_.

"I believe so. Since your father supported the inventor, it's literally the best brand in the underground." Toriel replied while frying the potatoes.

"Oh, while we wait, why don't you open the gifts?" Asriel turned his head to Frisk.

"Gifts?" asked Frisk with a confused tone.

"Yeah, your best buddies sent you a lot of gifts since you recovered." Asriel grabbed Frisk' hand and dragged them to the living room, "Let me show you."

 ***At the living room...**

At the table in front of the large sofa, some wrapped gifts are stacked on top of each other.

"Take a look at these." Asriel picks up the topmost wrappings and hands it over to Frisk.

The gift is wrapped in blue paper with a bone motif, there's a paper that simply says _"sans"_. They shed the wrapping paper, revealing a red box. Frisk opened a box, wondering what's inside it. As it turns out, the box contains four bottles of ketchup.

Frisk had sudden flashes of memory, they can see when Sans is just sitting in his guard post, drinking a bottle of ketchup from a straw.

"Golly, that guy sure likes ketchup." Asriel pulls out one of the bottle before putting it back, "You remember Sans the skeleton, right? Mom said he made a promise with her to watch over you when you exit the Ruins. I heard he like to hangs out with you at Grillby's."

"Here's another one with the funny picture." Asriel hands out a long box with a picture of a skeleton wearing a chef hat.

Frisk opened the box rather easily, revealing three packages of pasta, with a note in it that reads:

" _Human! I am glad you recovered from your ordeal. Here are the pasta I used to make spaghetti back when you visited me at Snowdin."_

 _\- Sincerely, The Great Papyrus_

 _P.S: Nyeh heh heh!_

Frisk also remembers these, the almost edible spaghetti that Papyrus made, and his dream of becoming the Royal Guard to make himself popular and well-known among the monsters.

"Maybe we should try cooking these." Asriel points at the package of pasta, "Who knows, maybe I can improve my cooking skill."

Frisk closes the box and put it down.

"Papyrus is Sans' brother, right? I heard he wanted to became a Royal Guard by capturing you, but he end up befriending you instead. And now he decided to become a cook, even though Sans said his cooking is unbearable."

"Whoa, this one is pretty long." Asriel pulls out a box from the corner of the room, "And it's quite heavy."

On the box reads:

" _Prototype Item – Energy Spear"_

And a note on the side of it:

" _Hey, heard you were up, so I guessed you need some practice after your beauty sleep. Visit me at Waterfall anytime if you're feeling up to it!"_

 _\- Undyne_

Again, flashes of memory appeared, this time they see remember when they encountered Undyne for the first time. Dodging and reflecting the spears that Undyne throws at them while they attempted to flee from the raging knight.

"Uh, I think it's best if we keep that somewhere else." Asriel puts the potentially lethal item aside, "Oh, and don't let mom knows about this. Just in case."

"Hey, check this one out." Asriel grabs another gift that appears to be a disk case, "It has a picture of horses with different colors on it." he then hands the case over.

Frisk examines the front of the box, it reads:

" _Magical Ponies Adventure"_

At the back of the case, they find a scribbled note that reads:

" _Frisk, since you said you like anime, I think you might enjoy this one. It's pretty cute and suitable for children, but I doubt Asriel would want to watch this."_

 _\- Alphys_

The word "anime" reminds Frisk of someone, a brilliant doctor and an otaku, that has a shy personality, Alphys. They remembers when they catches her playing some kind of game with humans that has unbelievably large eyes.

"I don't get that one." Asriel scratches his head, "How can watching colored horses produce any kind of fun?"

"And here's another one." Asriel handed a small, rectangular gift to Frisk, "The wrappings looks futuristic."

After Frisk teared the wrappings, they opened the box, containing a handheld machine with a screen on the middle and set of buttons on the either side of it. On the back of the machine, a large logo of the MTT-Brand can be seen. This one must be from the robot, Mettaton.

"That looks cool!" Asriel exclaimed while observing the machine in Frisk' hands, "I'm not sure what will it do, though."

"This one looks normal." Asriel pulls out another long box that has the word _"Snowdin Umbrellas"_

As expected, when Frisk opened the box, it contains a yellow umbrella, and a small note that reads:

" _Hey, Frisk! When I heard you were up, I thought I'd send you something nice. And since I know you like umbrellas, I sent you this! My parents decided to make it for you because you've been a good friend to me."_

 _\- Monster Kid_

Frisk' mind wanders back when they helped the kid crosses through the rain by shielding him with an umbrella back at Waterfall. And when he helped them climbs up a ledge before encountering Undyne.

"I'm pretty sure it'll be useful when we go visit Waterfall." Asriel puts the umbrella back when Frisk hands ot over to him.

"Frisk, Asriel!" Toriel called them from the kitchen, "Your fries are ready!"

"Oh, boy!" Asriel jumped down form the sofa, "Let's go get some fries!"

 ***At the kitchen...**

A warm bowl of fries is sitting on the dining table, beside it is a bottle of ketchup.

"Do not eat too much, your belly will grow big." said Toriel while she's texting on her phone.

"If I can hold myself." Asriel replied while eating two fries at once.

Frisk joined Asriel eating the fries with a side of ketchup, Asriel seems to love eating potato fries, and Frisk decided to keep that in mind.

"Who are you texting with, mom?" Asriel asked while still chewing fires in his mouth.

"Oh, I'm just asking Dr. Alphys about Frisk' strange dreams." Toriel replied while still focused on her phone.

"Dreams?" Asriel swallowed the fries, "Then I'm not the only one."

"You too?" Frisk turned their head on Asriel.

"Yeah, I dreamed about you last night."

Toriel puts her phone back on a table, "Can you explain the dream, Asriel?"

"Well, in my dream, I saw a skeleton with a hoodie, it kinda looks like Sans, but I'm not really sure."

"What did Sans do in your dream?"

"I dunno, but he seems pretty mad about something, one of his eyes glows blue and started throwing bone attacks at me." Asriel described the dream while holding his chin, "And when one of the bone hits me, that's when I woke up."

"So that's why you woke up early this morning."

"I mean, Sans would never attack anyone like that, he's a good guy."

"I think I need to text Alphys again for this matter." Toriel grabbed her phone and mumbles something while texting, "We need more doctors down here..."

"Speaking of dreams..." Asriel turned his head over to Frisk, "Since you shared your SOUL with me, most of the time my head is filled with you, Frisk."

Frisk' cheeks blushes pink.

"Honestly, there's this one time when I imagined I'm chasing you around a park or something."

Frisk gave Asriel a confused look.

"Um, n-nevermind I said that." Asriel tries to look away while eating his fries, his cheeks are turning red.

Frisk smiles at Asriel, they think they enjoyed it when he's acting so awkward, especially when talking about them.

* * *

 **Surely, it's not over yet.**

 **Please leave a comment and feedbacks so that I know what do you think of my story!**

 **School is kinda in the way at the moment, but I'm still determined to continue this story.**


	4. Chapter 4: Training

**Undertale – Aftermath**

 **Chapter 4: Training**

 **DISCLAIMER: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox**

* * *

 ***That afternoon...**

Frisk is watering the flowers while Asriel is sitting under a tree in front of their house, both Asgore and Toriel are away, meeting with the citizens of the underground, discussing on how to approach the humans above.

"So..." Asriel leans his head on the tree trunk, "Pretty quiet day, huh?"

"No more fighting." Frisk replies quietly.

"Yeah, it's kinda boring." Asriel scratches the fur on his neck, "Wonder what can we do with all the adults discussing the surface expedition."

"Cooking?"

"Not the best idea."

"Someone can help you cook."

"Who, Papyrus? That guy is too friendly, even for cooking." Asriel closes his eyes, enjoying the breeze in the air.

"Hmm..." Frisk thinks for a while, then came up with an idea, "I got it!"

"Got what?" Asriel opened one of his eyes.

Frisk pulls out their handphone began texting.

"Who are you texting with?"

Frisk giggles, "You'll see."

"Judging by your smile, I have a bad feeling about this..." Asriel is suddenly filled with uneasiness.

 ***About an hour ago...**

Undyne and Papyrus is standing guard on the front entrance of a building. Undyne is wearing her knight armor, wielding an energy spear. While papyrus is wearing his usual _"Battle Body"_ paired with a bone sword, which a sword made of bones.

Inside, one can hear Asgore' speech on how to prepare for the surface:

" _Many years ago, our ancestors... Well, your ancestors, to be exact, I do not age."_

Some laughs rose up from the crowd inside.

" _Let us be reminded of our history, we waged war with the humans, they are afraid of our magics, believing that we would absorb their SOULs if we are not driven away. Then they attacked the monsters mercilessly, leaving no one behind, it was a massacre. Monsters retaliates, only to find that humans have a stronger DETERMINATION than monsters, thus ending in our defeat and the exile of the monsters. They drove us to the underground beneath Mount Ebott, and their magicians sealed us here with an indestructible barrier."_

Asgore clears his throat, _"We are forced to make the underground our new home, and began building our new monster kingdom which I dubbed... Home."_

"Man, that old man's really suck at names." Undyne smirked.

"Well..." Papyrus replied, "At least it's something, I guess..."

" _After we find peace in the underground, we decided to expand our kingdom further down the grounds of Mount Ebott, we've built a capital in the deepest part of the earth, which is called... New Home."_

" _You really should think of other names, Fluffybuns." Toriel remarks at Asgore' name choices._

Burst of laughter came from the crowd.

" _Uh, right. By the way, now that the barrier is gone, we can finally come up to the surface. But we need a plan, a plan that will bring peace among humans and monsters, we will live together in peace once again."_

Asgore speech goes on and on, Undyne stands her guard, while occasionally yelling at Papyrus to stop falling asleep. Suddenly, her phone rings a tone. She pulls it out, the screen shows _"New Message"_ on the top left corner. Decided to take a quick look, the message reads:

 _From: Frisk [DeterminedHuman]  
To: Undyne [StrongFish91]_

" _Need help with Asriel. Getting rusty. Need training."_

"Well, this is interesting." Undyne puts up a big smile.

"Um..." Papyrus turned his head to Undyne, "Why are you smiling?"

"Are you ready for a special assignment, Papyrus?"

"A special assingment, for me?" Papyrus' suddenly rose up.

"Yeah! And it's VERY challenging you won't even believe it!"

"I'll believe it when I do it!"

"I need you to guard the conference while I was gone, I'll be back in three hours or so."

"Three hours? Worry not, I, the great Papyrus will stand guard here for as long as needed?"

"You sure about this?"

Papyrus just nods his head.

"You can ask Sans for help if you want."

"No! I can do this myself! Besides, if I ask my brother to help..." Papyrus puts an annoyed expression, "He'll just sit around doing nothing or fall asleep."

"Hey, bro." Sans appeared out of nowhere.

"Ack! Where did you come from?!" Papyrus is startled by Sans' sudden appearance.

"A shortcut." Sans winked, "I heard you need some help."

"No matter, if you're here to help, you better stand watch very carefully, and stay vigilant!"

"No problem." Sans pulled out a chair and sit on it while drinking a bottle of ketchup.

"Ugh..." Papyrus slaps his face.

"Okay, I'll leave the rest to you two." Undyne heads out to meet the prince and his... Best friend?

 ***Later on...**

Frisk is still taking care of the flowers, they are arranging the flowers on the side of the garden this time. Asriel seems to be fighting to stay awake, the calm and quiet finally brought him into a sleeping state, until something suddenly wakes him up in shock.

"Wake up!" a distant voice is not the only one that wakes him up, it's followed by a blue energy spear thrown just above his head, cutting deep into the tree trunk.

"What the-" Asriel stands up and pulled out the spear, then stares at it in confusion.

A figure approached from the distance, revealing Undyne still in heavy armor, "So, you need some lessons, eh?"

"Uh..." Asriel just stands there, still confused.

"Well, if you want a lesson, I got two of them: The easy, relaxing cooking lesson, or the exciting and HARD training session!" she then laughs like a maniac.

"Frisk!" upon realizing what caused this, Asriel turned his head on Frisk, who quickly retreats into the house.

"Good luck." they said before closing the door.

"Now, which one first, prince of the underground?"

Asriel is left speechless, still holding the energy spear in his right hand.

"What? Frisk got your tongue? Wait, actually, that's kinda cute." Undyne then pauses for a moment, "Well, since you got that spear on you, why don't we test your fighting skills?" Undyne summoned several energy spears beside her before launching them to Asriel.

"Whoa!" Asriel grunts as he dodged the spears rather easily, "That was close."

"Heh, you're speedy, I'll give you that." Undyne reaches her left hand towards Asriel, "But, how can you handle THIS?"

Asriel' SOUL comes out, it turned to the color green after Undyne does a gesture, "What's that gonna do?" Asriel lifts his head to Undyne.

"Heh heh." Undyne smirked, "When you're Green, you have to face danger head on. If you don't stand your ground, you won't last A SECOND against me." she then pauses again, "Even though you're the king' little boy, I won't hold back!"

Undyne summoned DOZENS of energy spears around her, which surprised Asriel in return.

"Use your spear to create a barrier!" Undyne exclaimed while throwing a bunch of spears at Asriel.

Asriel holds the spear forward and created a magical shield to protect himself from the energy spears Undyne launched at him.

"Good one." Undyne snaps her fingers, summoning more spears, "How about this?"

As Undyne tests Asriel' might, Frisk observes the session from inside the house, smiling.

"Ow! That burns!" Asriel rubs his shoulder as one of the spears scratches him.

"Hah! That's just a scratch! Don't back down now!" Undyne shouted inspirational quotes while she launches more spears at Asriel.

As time passes, Asriel grew accustomed to how Undyne launches her spears, he even managed to reflected one of the spears to Undyne, only to be repelled easily.

"Nice move, kid!" Undyne smiled, seeing Asriel almost out of breath, "Wanna take a break? You took a hell of a beating there." she withdraws her energy spears.

Glad that Undyne is giving him time to rest, Asriel sighed in relief. He lies down on the bed of flowers.

Undyne moves in to enter the house, "Hey, open up, Frisk." and knocked at the door.

Frisk opened the door, "Exciting?"

"More than that." Undyne puts a big smile as she began to remove her armor, leaving her with a dark black tank top and gray pants. Undyne sighed after doing some stretches.

Frisk appeared from the kitchen with two cups of warm tea, handing one out to Undyne.

"Thanks, kid." Undyne said while smelling the aroma, "Golden flower tea, huh?" she then took a sip from the cup, "Man, no wonder Asgore likes it a lot."

Frisk exits the house and approached Asriel whose still lying on the bed of flowers, he sits up when Frisk approached him, "What's up, Frisk?"

"Here." Frisk gave the cup of tea to Asriel.

"Oh, thanks." Asriel drinks the tea little by little, "Ah, that was refreshing." Frisk quietly stares at Asriel while he's drinking the tea.

"Wow." Undyne observes the two from a far, "I gotta share this." she pulled out her phone and took a photo of them, possibly posting it on UnderNet, "I bet Alphys is gonna freak out and make some kind of story out of it."

Undyne lifts her head, "Huh, looks like they're enjoying themselves." seeing Frisk and Asriel chatting under the tree, "Best if I leave 'em alone for now." then turned her attention to the kitchen, "Let's see..." she looks around the kitchen, inspecting the spices and ingredients, checking the fridge, and examining the cooking equipment.

Meanwhile, Frisk and Asriel is having a nice chat under the tree.

"You did good." Frisk smiled.

"Gosh, I almost impaled by hundreds of spears just now." Asriel scratches the side of his head.

"That's Undyne for you."

"Now I know what it feels like to have a menacing armored knight throwing sharp objects at me."

Frisk chuckles at Asriel' new experience.

"So, you two done yet? Because the cooking lesson is about the begin!" Undyne approached them from behind.

"Sounds less... Dangerous." Asriel stands up, reaching his hand to Frisk, helping them stand up.

"Nothing is "less dangerous" from me, prince." Undyne bends over to Asriel' height, "It's either dangerous, or CATASTROPHIC." then get straight up with her arms reached upwards spread.

"Okay...?"

"Let's do it somewhere else." Frisk suggested.

"Why should we?" Undyne turned her attention to Frisk.

"Remember last time." Frisk pointed their head.

"Oh." Undyne suddenly remembers what happened when she decided to take Frisk on a cooking lesson so they can be _"Besties"_ , which resulted in Undyne' house burned to the ground.

"Ah, I get your point." Undyne scratches her cheek, "Let's just grab some cooking materials and bring them somewhere... Safe?"

"Let's go." Frisk entered the house, followed by Asriel and Undyne to retrieve the necessary cooking materials.

 ***Meanwhile...**

Sans is sleeping soundly on his chair, while his brother stand watch with an annoyed look on his skull.

"Sans..." Papyrus sighed, "This is the worst assignment EVER."

After a few minutes, the conference has ended. Various monsters exit the building, followed by Asgore and Toriel which came out last.

"Papyrus? I thought you were standing guard with Undyne?" Toriel asked Papyrus whose playing around with his bone sword.

"Well..." Papyrus sheath his sword, "Undyne is away and gave me a "special" assignment, and my brother here decided to "help"."

Sans opened one of his eyes when Asgore pokes his forehead, "Did I miss something?"

"Ah, no, you didn't miss anything." Asgore replied, "You did a good job as a guard."

"Thanks." Sans let out a yawn, "Welp, I'll see ya later." Sans walked towards a pathway of stone.

"Wait, Sans, that leads to a..." Toriel is cut off when she takes a look on where Sans is going, "...a dead end." then looks around the corner, "Where did he go?"

"Golly, that's amazing, he can make himself disappear just like that." Asgore comments on Sans extraordinary trait.

"Oh, he's always like that." Papyrus remarks, "Moving somewhere else without even moving."

"Well, only one thing to do now." Toriel heads toward the front gate of the building, "Let us go home."

"Ugh, I think I need some spaghetti after this." Papyrus followed Toriel and Asgore s they leave the are.

 ***Back to Undyne' lesson...**

By Frisk' suggestion, they decided to cook in an open area in Hotland, the area is apparently surrounded by green cactus.

"I didn't know you have a taste for hot environment." Undyne turns her head on Frisk.

"Golly, it's really hot around here." Asriel wipes off the sweat on his forehead.

"Which means cooking hot food is much MORE better in hot temperature!" Undyne is getting fired up.

"Wait." Undyne realized something, "We need a stove."

"Oh, right." Asriel also realized it.

"There's a stove." Frisk pointed a stove of the MTT-Brand.

"Who put it there?" Asriel asks as he approached the stove, "It's still new."

"That's convenient." Undyne smiled.

"Put down the equipment." Frisk puts down the cooking equipment that they carried from New Home, while Undyne fires up the stove by instering a bucket of lava inside of it.

Asriel watches in confusion when Undyne pour a whole bucket of lava to fuel the stove, "How?"

"Don't ask." Undyne simply replies, "The fire will last longer if it's fueled by a bucket of lava!"

"Done." Frisk finished unpacking the cooking ingredients which consists of vegetables, buns, and MTT-Brand seasoning.

"Alright, looks like we're making burgers." Undyne cracks her knuckles, "Get ready!"

"Should we slice the tomato?" Asrile picks up a tomato.

"Let's make the sauce first." Undyne grabs the tomato from Asriel' hand, and put it on a table.

Frisk giggles while Undyne is preparing to "make" the sauce.

"Here goes!" Undyne pounds the tomato and instantly turned it into a pool of red fluid, "Eh, we need more than this." she then grabbed another tomato and proceed to do the same.

Asriel turned his head to Frisk and raises one eyebrow with a confused look.

Frisk replied with a smile and raising their shoulders.

"C'mon, try it!" Undyne hands over a tomato to Asriel, "Hit it with all your might!"

Asriel put the tomato on the table, and pounds it with his hand, the tomato just bursted inside-out.

"That's not hard enough, try again!" Undyne hands over another tomato.

As Asriel pounds the tomatoes, Undyne is encouraging him to pound harder, telling him to envision the tomato as his "greatest enemy" and that he should "beat up" the tomato with "extreme passion".

While the prince and the knight are undergoing their cooking lesson, Frisk took a few pictures with their phone and decided to share it at UnderNet, and telling Asriel to "bring the power of Hyperdeath upon the tomatoes".

After both Undyne and Asriel depleted the tomatoes, they scraped the "sauce" into a bowl.

"Well." Undyne wipes off the sweat on her forehead, and gave Asriel a thumbs up, "Good job, you're better than Frisk at this."

"What do you mean?" Asriel tilted his head, "I thought Frisk is the only one who can cook properly."

"Well..." Undyne explains to Asriel, "They pet the tomatoes instead of pounding them."

Asriel turned his head to Frisk, who is sitting on a carpet behind them, they gave Asriel a smile.

"Right, they're like that." Asriel turned around to focus on his cooking lesson.

"Next step: slice the vegetables." Undyne looks around for the vegetables, but shortly find out that the vegetables has already been cut nicely by Frisk.

"Here." Frisk handed over the sliced vegetables, such as cucumbers, tomatoes, and lettuces.

"Thanks, I guess. But why did YOU cut the veggies?"

"I like vegetables."

"Alright, then." Undyne put aside the sliced vegetables.

"Now, we cook the meat." Undyne readies the frying pan alongside the MTT-Brand seasoning, "Naturally, homemade seasoning is the best."

"But we just buy store-brand, they're the cheapest." Asriel replied.

"Exactly!" Undyne exclaimed and heats up the pan after pouring some oil in it, "It'll take some time."

While waiting for the oil to heat up, Undyne mixes the seasoning in a bowl and envelop the slice of patties with the seasoning.

"Um, is mixing up seasoning like that really a good idea?" Asriel asked with a concerned tone.

"Hamburgers with one flavor is tad boring!" Undyne continues to work on the other patties.

"I mean, mixing the flavor "Hot Chili" and "Metallic Salt" won't end well. Even though it SHOULD end well." said Asriel while he examines the packaging for the food seasoning.

"No worries, I just put one spoonful of each, not too crazy" Undyne drops the patties into the frying pan once the oil heats up.

Because of the lava-powered stove, the temperature is extremely hot, making it faster to cook, but hotter the food will be.

"Check this out, kid." Undyne attempted to throw a patty upwards to flip it, but she ended throwing the meat into a pool of lava instead.

"Ah, we only lose one patty, there's still more."

"It's best if we don't do that again." Asriel points at the frying pan.

"Haha, good point." Undyne laughed while putting another patty on the pan.

Frisk observes the lesson quietly, it seems they forgot that Frisk is even there, too focused on cooking. But Asriel does look back just to check on Frisk every now and then. Frisk also reached a conclusion that Undyne' cooking has been improved since last time, and decided to tell Undyne about it.

"No explosions. Yet." Frisk remarks at Undyne.

"Yeah, it's quiet. TOO quiet." Undyne replied while flipping the patty with a spatula, "Still, all good so far."

"It's getting REALLY hot around here, though." Asriel is drenched in sweat.

"Hahaha! This is better than fighting Frisk back then!" Undyne is also drenched in sweat when it's Asriel' turn to cook the patty.

Frisk themselves is sweating, but not as much, they sit still on the carpet and stare at the two cooking or examining the cactuses.

After a few minutes, Asriel and Undyne are finally finished at cooking the meat, and are preparing to arrange the burgers.

"Golly, we can make a lot of burgers with all these." Asriel observes the array of materials they can use to make the hamburgers.

"Then let's make 'em!" Undyne arranged the burgers quickly with surprising accuracy, she arranged the ingredients into a perfect burger, "Your turn."

"Okay..." Asriel arranged the ingredients into the buns and made some burgers in a slow but steady pace, "Cool."

"Too slow, but you're getting pretty good at this." Undyne finished arranged the other burgers.

When all the burgers are done, Frisk came up with an idea, "Eat them with the others."

"You mean throw a dinner party?" Undyne looks pretty excited, "That sounds great! Let's move these burgs somewhere safe first, though."

"But there's many of them! How are we going to move them all?" Asriel asked while pointing at the stack of burgers.

"Ah, now that's a problem." Undyne scratches the side of her head.

"Don't worry." Frisk pulled out their phone, to Undyne and Asriel' confusion.

With a press of a button, two large boxes appeared from some kind of black hole.

"What the heck was that?!" Undyne exclaimed while pointing at the boxes.

"Alphys made it." Frisk replied calmly.

"Oh. No surprise, then."

They arranged the burgers inside the two dimensional boxes neatly, and actually ignoring that the stove is still turned on, heating up as it makes a whistling noise.

Asriel sniffs the air, "What's that smell?"

"What smell?" Undyne looked behind when she hears the noise, "Uh-oh."

The stove exploded in a violent manner, launching it into the air and into the pool of lava below, fragments of it flies at every direction, fortunately not close enough to harm any three of them.

"There's the explosion." Frisk snickers.

"Well, that's the last one." Undyne puts the last burger into the box, "Do it, Frisk."

Frisk pushed a button, and the boxes disappeared when a small black hole pulled them in, "Done."

"Alright, let's pack up the equipment and head home." Undyne began packing the cooking equipment, followed by Frisk and Asriel.

 ***Back at home...**

When Toriel and Asgore arrived at their house, they look confused.

"It's quiet." Asgore said while standing in front of the entrance.

"Too quiet..." Toriel began looking around and calling Asriel' and Frisk' names, but to no avail.

"Maybe they went off somewhere."

"Kids these days..." Asriel holds her head.

"Maybe you should check the UnderNet."

"Oh, good idea!" Toriel pulled out her phone and opened the social media website, only to learn that Frisk, Asriel, and Undyne are undergoing a cooking "lesson", but is relieved when Frisk sent a message saying they're going home.

"So, what are they up to?"

"They're cooking hamburgers and are planning to invite their friends to eat them together."

"Golly, that sounds fun."

"Well, at least they could tell me first."

"Do not worry, let's just wait for their return." Asgore pats Toriel' shoulder.

 ***A few minutes later...**

When Frisk, Asriel, and Undyne returned, Toriel greets them at the front door, while Asgore is apparently sleeping on the sofa in front of the TV.

Undyne decided to head back and tell Alphys about the plan so that she can help at preparing the party. Frisk and Asriel tells Toriel of the plan and she decided to help with the invitations, and inviting their friends via the UnderNet.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for now.**

 **I have... homeworks that needs to be done.**

 **Please leave a comment and feedbacks so that I can improve my story!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dinner

**Undertale – Aftermath**

 **Chapter 5: Dinner**

 **DISCLAIMER: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 ***At the living room...**

"So, who would you like to invite?" Toriel opens the UnderNet page on her phone.

"Your call, Frisk. I'm afraid I'm not really in good terms with other people. Except... Well, my own family, and you." Asriel turns his head to Frisk.

Frisk thinks to themslves for a moment, then snaps their fingers, "Sans."

"Sans the skeleton..." Toriel quickly taps the buttons of ther phone, typing something, "Who's next?"

"Papyrus."

"Papyrus... the cool skeleton? What a name. And then?"

"Monster Kid."

"That child might have problems with his parents... I'll have to contact them first."

"Don't forget Undyne."

"I believe she will be here any minute, bringing Dr. Alphys along, no doubt."

"Napstablook?"

"Okay... Although I'm not sure why would you invite a ghost to a dinner."

"Hey, a ghost need some rest, too." Asriel replied.

"Problem with spiders?" Frisk asked.

"Ah, no. We don't have any problems with the spider clan." Toriel shook her head, "Did you befriend a spider back then?"

"Muffet."

"Oh, you mean Muffet the baker? I heard she's planning to "expand" her business to the surface." Toriel redirects the page to the Spider Society website, "I'll send her an invitation, she'll come if she's not busy."

"Can we invite Metatton?"

"The popular robot? I heard his batteries ran out, I don't think he can attend any kinds of party yet."

"Asriel?" Frisk turns their head to the prince.

"Well, I can't just hide inside my room while you guys are having fun."

"Is that all? Only a few people?" Toriel asked, Frisk nods their head in confirmation.

"Very well, I will make the arrangements." Toriel approaches her husband, and shook his body to wake him up.

"What is it, Tori?" Asgore let out a big yawn.

"We are going to arrange a dinner party, and I might need your help on this one."

"A party? What's the occassion?"

"I'm not really sure, it's Frisk' idea."

"Well, count me in, then! And what manner of arrangement should I do?"

"I will take care of the utensils, you and the children can prepare the table and chairs."

"Will do." Asgore stands up and called Asriel and Frisk, "C'mon, kids, let's get the table and chairs."

"You got it, dad." Asriel and Frisk followed Asgore into some kind of storeroom full of different objects.

"Huh, this room hasn't changed since then." Asriel looked around after Asgore turned on the lightbulb.

"Yes, we don't have many items to store anymore. It was full of your stuff back then." Asgore replied while cleaning off a large table from dust, "This ol' table will have to do."

"Golly, why is this here?" Asriel pulled up a dusty photo frame, it has the name _"Dreemurr"_ on it. He decided to show Frisk the picture after cleaning it with a piece of cloth, "Check this out!"

Frisk examines the picture, it shows a family photo of Toriel, Asgore, Asriel, and a somewhat familiar looking child. The four of them are smiling.

"See this one?" Asriel pointed at the child, "That's Chara, she died years ago because of some kind of disease." then turns his head to Frisk, "She looks exactly like you, Frisk."

"Well, the chairs are done!" Asgore wipes off a sweat after he cleans the chairs, "Now let's arrange these chairs and the table in the living room.

"I'll tell you more later." Asriel lifted one of the chairs, "Gosh, it's heavy." and walked out of the room.

After moving all of the necessary furniture to the living room, the three of them arranges the living room to accomodate space for the large table and the chairs. Toriel checks on their progress while cleaning the eating utensils, she smiled seeing that the family is back to the way it used to be.

 ***Minutes later...**

After finishing the preparations, the Dreemurr family is waiting for their guests to arrive.

The first one to come was Sans, who mysteriously came out from the kitchen while carrying a bottle of ketchup, "'Sup?" he greeted the family, sitting beside Asriel, "Looks like I'm the first one to be here."

"How did you do that?" Asriel looks puzzled.

"Do what?"

"That... came out of nowhere thing."

"I used a shortcut?"

"Which shortcut?"

"That's the problem."

"I don't get you, Sans."

"Heh." Sans leans back on the chair.

Then the next was Papyrus, with his usual outfit, "It is I, the great Papyrus!" he exclaimed while entering the front door, "So!" he approached Toriel, "Do you need any help on cooking, your majesty?"

Frisk shook their head when Toriel turned her head on them.

"Ah, no thanks. That won't be necessary." Toriel replied poitely, albeit a little confused.

"Alright, then. But if you need anything, I will be glad to help." Papyrus sat next to his borther, Sans.

"'Sup, bro."

"Hmm, no surprise."

"What's the matter?"

"I could've sworn you were still in your room while I make my way to the palace."

"You're too slow." Sans smirked.

Then Undyne walked in, carrying a large metallic box, with Alphys beside her.

"Damn, this thing is heavy." she put down the box.

"C-Careful, it's still fragile." Alphys approached the box, opening it.

"What's that?" a curious Asriel approached Alphys.

"It's a surprise." Alphys paused for a moment, "K-Kind of..." she requested that the lights are turned off, for what reason, the others wonder.

"Now, clear some space, please." Alphys pulled out some kind of remote with a single red button, "I hope Metta is ready..." she whispered to herself while pushing the button.

The box began to shake, then suddenly, a huge flash of light startled everyone in the room, coupled with thick smoke that came out from the box. Behind it, a sillouhette of a familliar figure can be seen, "Hello, friends! Did you miss me?"

The fog dispersed, revealing a metallic robot, "It's me!"

"Mettaton?" Asgore raises an eyebrow.

"Now THAT'S a surprise!" Papyrus exclaimed.

"Golly, what's with the light show?" Asriel rubs his eyes, "Ow, my eyes."

"Oh my god!" Mettaton darts its eye around the room, "What kind of party that doesn't have ANY decorations?"

"Actually, we are planning a simple dinner tonight. Like, a family dinner." Toriel explained.

Mettaton turn its gaze to Alphys, who is now sitting beside Undyne, "Um... why don't you help in decorating the room?" she then turns to Toriel, "I-If the host permits..."

"Well, I suppose you could."

"Perfect!" the robot exclaimed, and then dives back into the metal box.

"Whoa, how did you do that?" Asriel looks inside the box, after which Mettaton jumps out with a variety of colorful decorations, "Let's make this party extremely BEAUTIFUL!"

Mettaton quickly decorates the walls with all kinds of baloons and ribbons, and installed multicolored light ball on the ceiling.

"Um, what is that for?" Asriel pointed at the huge circular lamp.

"Save the best for the last, darling. Save the best for the last." Mettaton replied.

"He hasn't changed." Sans chuckled.

"Mettaton is a he?" Papyrus turns to his brother.

"Well, I'd like to think so." he simply replied.

"I thought Mettaton is female." Papyrus observes Mettaton with confusal.

After quite some time, Mettaton finished decorating the room. Including the front yard of the house.

"Wowie, you must be an expert on this." Asgore examines Mettaton' work on the family' house, "I like it!" he gave the robot two thumbs up.

"Aw, you know me." Mettaton sat down next to Undyne.

"Hello..." a low, ghostly voice fills the room, "Am I late...?" a white figure floats into the room, carrying a few music discs.

"Oh, you're just in time, Blook!" Mettaton greeted the ghost.

"Are you bringing those creepy music you created?" Undyne pointed at the discs Napstablook is carrying.

"I made a new one..." Napstablook pulls out disc with an image of Frisk lying down on a floor, "This one is for Frisk..."

"Lying Motionless" Undyne reads out the title, "Eh, I like "Throwing Spears" better."

"I've never seen a more blank expression before..." Asriel stared at the disc, and then turns his head to Frisk, who is tilting their head in confusal.

"Now, who are we waiting for?" Papyrus raises a question in a rather impatient tone.

"Let's see..." Toriel pulled out her phone, "Muffet and Monster Kid isn't here yet..."

Suddenly, they hear a loud thud, as if someone just fell down, "Ouch!"

Everyone turned their attention to the source of the noise, a yellow, dinosaur-like monster with no hands that is wearing an orang striped shirt.

Undyne picks the monster up, "You really have to stop falling, kid."

"Hehe, sorry." Monster Kid put up a smile, "Look at what we've got!"

"We?" Undyne raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we." Monster Kid steps to the side, letting a large number of spiders pour in, bringing pink donuts and jugs of Spider Cider into the table.

"Well, ain't that nice." Mettaton observes as the spiders marched in.

One of the spiders approached Toriel with an envelope with a spider stamp on it.

"Oh, this must be from Muffet." she opened the envelope, revealing a letter inside, "Hmm..." the rest of them awaits for the queen to finish, "So, she cannot accompany us tonight, because she is planning an expansion of sorts."

"An expansion on what?" Asgore crossed his arms.

"Why, an expansion for her business, of course. She planned to sell warm Spider Cider at Grillby's." Toriel puts the letter back in, "Surely you'd allow that, right?"

"If that's the case, it's fine by me." Asgore replied.

"Thank you very much, little spiders." Toriel thanked the horde of spiders.

"Somehow I'm not freaked out by on how much spiders we have on our table." Asriel turned his head to Frisk, replied by a giggle.

As the spiders clears out, Monster Kid sat next to Frisk, "What's up?" he put up a smile.

"Good." Frisk replied simply.

As the two of them starts to chat, Asriel looks uncomfortable with Monster Kid' interaction with Frisk.

"I think someone's jealous..." Undyne whispered to Alphys' ear while grinning.

"Well then, now that's the party all set up, why don't we start it now?" Mettaon grabbed Napstablook that is still holding his discs and dragged him to a... Jukebox?

"Wait, where did that came from?" Toriel asked in confusal.

"My specialty." Sans replied, raising his shoulders.

"I swear that music implement wasn't there a minute ago." Papyrus scratches his skull.

"Please tell me you have an upbeat music!" Mettaton bows down to face Napstablook.

"Oh..." the ghost pulled out a disc with a picture of a fish, "I made this for Undyne..."

"You what?" Undyne glares at the ghost.

"Let's hear it!" Mettaton inserted the disc into the Jukebox, and as soon as the play button is pressed, a shockwave of fast beats fills the house.

"Holy fish! This is amazing!" Undyne rose up from her chair.

"So loud!" Alphys is covering her ears, before Undyne grabbed her and forced her to dance.

"Yeah, me too!" Papyrus leapt into the duo, and began dancing erratically.

"Heh." Sans began to drink a bottle of ketchup with a straw.

"Don't forget me!" Monster Kid literally jumped from his chair, almost falling down again, before Toriel grabbed him mid-air and putting him on the ground, "Please don't do that again."

Mettaton stood there, holding its chin while watching the four dance.

"You don't want to dance...?" Napstablook turns his gaze to the robot.

"Hm." Mettaton smiled, "With you, maybe." it grabbed Napstablook and spins around the other dancers.

"I'll just... eat this donut." Asgor grabbed one of the donuts, "I'm not much for dancing." and began eating.

Toriel smiled and shook her head at the guests behavior.

"C'mon." Frisk holds out a hand at the passive Asriel, while he is reluctant at first, he accepted Frisk' hand with a smile, and the two of them joined the rest in a random, freestyle dance.

"After all of this, I'm pretty sure the rest of you will be very hungry." Toriel headed out to the kitchen, preparing the burgers that Undyne and Asriel has made.

"Gosh, this is certainly not my thing..." Asgore took a sip on the Spider Cider, before looking at the container, "With Tem Flakes?"

"Careful, don't drink too much, Your Majesty." Sans grinned.

Asgore took another sip, and seems to be thinking about the taste, "Huh." and then proceed to take a big gulp, "This is great."

"Here it is." Toriel puts the burgers on the table as the rest of them stopped dancing after the loud music stops, "You can ask for more if you want."

They began eating burger together, Undyne is eating two burgers at once, while Alphys is eating her burger carefully.

Sans added extra ketchup to his burger, while Papyrus decided to mix mustard in his burger.

Asgore is still eating donuts and drinking a jug Spider Cider, while Toriel simply observed the party.

Frisk is feeding Monster Kid, as he has no hands to hold any object, and Asriel seems to be glaring at Monster Kid while eating his burger.

Sans sighed and whispered to himself, "Let's hope no more anomalies happened..."

* * *

 **I apologize for the delay, school is very demanding right now. Also, this chapter has less words.  
**

 **Please leave a review, because a feedback is much appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6: Frisky

**Undertale – Aftermath**

 **Chapter 6: Frisky**

 **DISCLAIMER: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 ***Later that night...**

Asriel and Frisk is sitting on the couch in front of the TV, relaxing after the dinner party.

The room is still filled with colorful decorations set up by Mettaton, "We have to clean this tomorrow." Toriel looks around the room before picking up the dishes on the table, "I will clean the plates, and you to should go to sleep, it's nighttime." and then she heads out to the kitchen.

Asriel sighed, "That's one party." he patted his stomach, "The burgers were great."

"Thankfully." said Frisk while they play around with a balloon.

"Yeah..." Asriel leans back to the couch, "From what I hear, dad is preparing the kingdom to go up to the surface." and turned his head to Frisk, "And they're considering you to be their ambassador."

"Me?" Frisk came up with a rather surprised expression.

"Well, you're the only peacemaker we know so far." Asriel raises his shoulder, "If we're lucky, we could meet more people like you."

Frisk looks down, thinking something, "But I'm still a kid."

"Well, we need to learn how to live peacefully with the other humans, somehow." Asriel scratches, "Gosh, this kingdom business is making me dizzy." then stands up from the couch, "Let's just go to bed."

The both of them returned to their room, decided to hit the bed.

Asriel looks out to the window, there he can see the night sky over the cave where the barrier is used to be.

"I wonder what's up there, in the sky?" he mutters to himself.

"Stars." Frisk replied, standing beside Asriel.

Asriel put up a weak smile, "Chara told me once that she used to like staring into the sky, seeing shiny little dots and a big white circle."

"The moon."

"Right, that was the name."

They stared at the sky in silence, enjoying the cool breeze that came from the outside, before Asriel breaks the ice,

"So, uh, I promised you to tell more about Chara, right?"

Frisk simply nods.

"Okay." Asriel clears his throat, "Chara fell to the underground just like you, and I was the first one to found her lying on a bed of golden flowers."

Asriel began to tell the story of his childhood.

"She was hurt from the fall, but fortunately the flowers can reduce the damage she took. I brought her to the castle where mom healed her with her magic."

"From then on, we became siblings. Or best friends, more like."

"The kingdom was still not that big at the time, New Home was not built yet, and the Core is still under construction by Gaster, the royal scientist at the time."

"Gaster?" Frisk cuts off Asriel' story.

"Yeah, he's the one who built the Core to provide electricity. But after finishing his work, he just kinda... disappeared. No one ever saw him since." Asriel replied.

"I met Gaster."

"You what?" Asriel asked with confuse.

"Entry number seventeen." Frisk grabbed their phone and began to playback a strange recording they caught, it's a video full of symbols, hand symbols. Coupled with an eerie background ambient and a rambling in unknown language by a male voice.

"W-well, that's pretty creepy." Asriel stares into the phone screen, "Where did you get this."

"Alphys." Frisk replied simply.

"Uh, so the thing when you met Gaster? Where did you met him?"

"A room in Waterfall."

"A room? You mean in some kind of building?"

Frisk shook their head, "A door on a cliff."

Asriel scratches the fur on his head, "I don't really know what to say..." and the pauses for a moment, "The underground IS full of magic anomalies, but I'm not really convinced of this one."

"Did someone said anomalies?" Sans appeared in front of the window, startling both Frisk and Asriel.

"Ack, what are you doing here?" Asriel jumps backward.

"The talk about this Gaster fellow pique my interest." Sans replied.

"So, what kind of topic are you bringing up?"

"Well, first of all..." Sans put up a serious expression, "Do you know the team that helped W.D. Gaster built the Core? I was part of it."

"I didn't know you're a scientist."

"Well, technically, I'm not." Sans paused for a moment, "I just gave out advice about quantum physics."

"How do you know stuff about quantum physics."

"Book, of course." he continued, "Alphys is also there to help Gaster with engineering, and the construction site is guarded by Royal Guards, Undyne included."

"Papyrus was still trying to join up the Royal Guard at that time, and Undyne is purposefully stalling him, so that he doesn't get in the way."

"I see your point on that I think." Asriel raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you know how my brother is." he sighed, "He's actually pretty strong, but he's too damn kind to become a Royal Guard. He'll die as a smiling pile of dust if he's actually posted on fighting."

"Demands on building the Core is overwhelming, and expectation from the people are pretty high. The rest of the team were convinced that Gaster was suffering from stress with all the pressure." Sans raises his finger, "And on the day it was completed, he vanished..."

"Swallowed by his own creation." Frisk continued Sans' statement.

"Then you heard the rumors." he pauses for a second, "You guys wanna know the truth?"

Asriel and Frisk simply nods in curiosity.

"Gaster may be a brilliant scientist, but with all the demands, his mentality is unstable. And so, Alphys did not only helped him in engineering, but she also works for his counselor. You know, to keep him in line."

"But when Asriel died in the hands of the humans, Asgore commanded Alphys to research on how to enhance the monsters so they can have as much DETERMINATION as the humans have. With Alphys busy on the task, no one can keep Gaster in line."

"Not even you?" asked Asriel.

"What, do you think a barrage of bad puns would help the man in his instability?" Sans winked.

"No." Frisk replied.

"Guess not." Asriel raised his shoulders.

Sans paused for a moment, "Now, most people believe Gaster' disappearance was an accident, but in reality, he actually had a plan for "Another Life". And at that point, I believe he already went insane."

"After Gaster found out about Alphys research on DETERMINATION by injecting it to monsters, Gaster has his plan completed, and all he has to do is to get some sample."

"Creepy when you put it that way..." Asriel shrugs off some uneasiness from him.

"Frisk." Sans turns his head to the second fallen child, "You know those monster, right? The ones that resides deep inside the Lab."

"Amalgamates." Frisk nods their head.

"A what?" Asriel asked with confuse.

"Those are the test subject Alphys used, even though she tried her best to keep them a normal as possible, things didn't go as planned." Sans shook his head, "Good thing you can set them up straight, Frisk." Sans gave Frisk a thumbs up, "They owe you one. Well, we all did, I guess."

"When the Core was completed, the whole kingdom was dumbfounded about Gaster' disappearance, and the next generation of monsters merely know him as an urban legend, or a myth, if you will."

"Well, he isn't, is he?" Asriel asked.

"My theory is, Gaster purposefully jumps into the center of the Core because he knew it had a chance of not killing him."

"How is that?"

"Before beginning his so called new life, Gaster injected himself with dozens of DETERMINATION, upping his chance of surviving being torn apart by the machinery particle by particle, atom by atom, and the result is quite surprising."

"He survived, but with a different state. And so he is now." Sans sighed, "Don't know what's he doing out there, but if I know Gaster, I know he's planning something, probably something horrifying now that he's -in a quote- alive." Sans gestures his finger to mimic the quote marks.

"Now, I know my story is pretty crazy, but THAT story trumps mine in like, almost every way." Asriel extends his arms sideways.

"At least you're not a flower anymore." Frisk smirked.

"Ha ha, pretty funny."

"Welp, that's all I can say." Sans took a deep breath, "Shouldn't you two go to bed now?"

"Golly, how long have we been talking?" Asriel take a look at the clock on Frisk' phone, "It's ten o'clock, underground time." he then walk into his bed after handing back Frisk' phone, "Better go to sleep."

"Right, I'm going home, then." Sans puts his hood on.

"Good night." Frisk smiled at Sans.

"Good night, kid." before turning away, he grabs Frisk hands and held them on his own, "Be safe, alright?"

Frisk closed the window and the curtain before retreating to their bed, only a table with a lamp that separates theirs and Asriel' bed.

 ***A few minutes later...**

"Boy, I can't sleep." Asriel said to himself, then he turned his head to Frisk, who is moving restlessly.

Frisk opened their eyes, they stared back at Asriel.

"You can't sleep, too, huh? Seems like we had a lot of trouble sleeping since you shared your SOUL with me."

"Weird dream?" Frisk asked behind their blanket.

"No, not yet." Asriel replied as he stares into the ceiling.

A somewhat uncomfortable silence fills the room, there are no noises at all except the wolves who are usually howling at night.

"Hey." Asriel called out, and Frisk simply turns their head to face Asriel.

"I'm just curious, I knew Chara' gender because mom told me when she's healing her wounds, but..."

Realizing Asriel' intention, Frisk cheeks grows pink.

"I never known your gender, Frisk. Not even one of us monsters knows since you fell here, until you saved the whole kingdom from, well, me." Asriel pauses for a moment, "So to put it plainly, what is your gender? I just wanna know."

"G-Girl..." Frisk replied quietly.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't hear you, what was that?"

"I'm a girl!" Frisk repeats HER statement, albeit with an elevated tone.

"Whoa, okay, calm down, sorry if I hit a sensitive spot there." Asriel sat up, rubbing the back of his head, "Maybe you just don't like to talk about it?" then thinks to himself, "Or maybe you're just really shy."

Frisk gave Asriel a somewhat irritated stare, with her face blushing red.

"Ah, okay, I'll stop." Asriel lies back down, pulling up his blanket, "Thanks for telling me, that's all I need to know." he pauses before giving Frisk a big smile, "For now." and covers himself with his blanket.

Frisk decided to bother Asriel even though he somewhat helped took a burden off her chest.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, what about?" Asriel responded quickly.

"Did you use magic to... grow?"

"Oh, you mean that transformation back when you fight me? Well, you do know we monsters might don't have as many DETERMINATIONS as you humans have, but our magic is stronger than yours."

Asriel continued, "And I heard from Alphys that your kind has discarded the use of magics completely, and replaced them with technology."

"Can you teach me magic?"

"Depends on do you have what it takes or not. You need a large pool of SOUL magic in order to use them as powerful as ours. But I think both you and I has weaker magic potential now that we each has half the power of a SOUL."

"Let's restore them?" Frisk asked with an uncertain tone.

"Do we know how?"

"Ask Alphys."

"Makes sense." Asriel pauses for a while, "Maybe she know the way on how to restore my magical energy, and yours, too, maybe, if you had one."

"By the way..." Asriel smirked, "Why do you need magic for? Do you wanna grow like me, too?"

"I don't know..."

"Well, we can be together like mom and dad once we're grown up, right?" he smiled at Frisk whose face is blistering red.

"Golly, you're red." Asriel stared at Frisk for a while, before she covers herself with her blanket.

Asriel chuckled at Frisk newfound behavior, and now that he knows, they might be able to fully recover after all.

 ***Meanwhile...**

"Yes, this will have to do." a white figure wearing a black coat is pondering on some kind of machinery.

"With this new extractor, I can finally found a way to resurrect that child." he grabbed a nearby screwdriver and seems to be fixing some kind of a pipe leading from the machine into yet another machine.

"All I need is to finish this contraption, the next step will have to wait." he tampers with the pipe for a moment before a steam startled him, "Argh, blasted pipe!"

After a while, he steps back from the machine and observed it, "My purpose shall be fulfilled." he then stares into his cold, pale hands, "Where are those two when I need them..."

"No matter." he shook his head, "My new partner will be reborn sooner or later." he then left the area after materializing some kind of portal out of nowhere.

* * *

 **That's all for now, folks, because I have BIGGER plans for this Fanfic, so don't you worry.  
**

 **Please leave a comment, I highly appreciate constructive feedbacks and critics to improve my story!**

 **Also, I wrote this while drinking a mug of warm tea.**


	7. Chapter 7: Magic

**Undertale – Aftermath**

 **Chapter 7: Magic**

 **DISCLAIMER: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox.**

* * *

 **While Asriel is sleeping quietly, he saw flashes of memory inside of his head...**

" _C'mon, you're too slow!"_

 _In the vision, he saw an open field of grass, with a group of children frolicking about. In the distance, he can see a thick forest, and across that forest is a tall mountain, which looks oddly familiar to him._

 _It's... Mount Ebbott, where the monsters live underneath._

 _But there is one particular child that became the point of interest, a boy in yellow shirt with blue stripes._

" _Are all girls slow like that?" the boy crosses his arms, "We ran around for sometime and you can't even touch me!"_

 _From whomever point of view he is seeing, Asriel concluded that the person is not very talkative._

" _Wanna try it again?" the boy asked._

 _The vision shows as if the person shook their head._

" _So, what now? You wanna go home or something?"_

 _They nods._

" _Well, I'm gonna go play with the others, then." the boy walked towards the group of children running about, before stopping and turned his head around, "See ya later, Frisk." and then he ran off._

 _Alone, the vision shows that the person goes towards the mountain, into the deep forest, as if something -or someone- is calling them._

 _They climbed the foothills of the mountain, they reached quite high for a child, but they eventually ran out of stamina._

 _As they walked around, they find a single golden flower, sitting beside a large hole in the ground, closed by some kind of barrier with energies still flowing from it._

 _Out of curiosity, the person stepped forward to take a peek, but they lose their footing and slipped, falling down into hole, entering some kind of cave._

 _On the bottom, there are four pillars surrounded with vines, circling a wide bed of golden flowers, and before they hit the ground, Asriel came to a consiousness._

 ***Dreemurr Residence, Children's Bedroom**

Asriel opened his eyes in shock, he held his head and sat up, "Ugh, what was that?" he stares into the blue sky accross the entrance of the cave, "It's morning already."

"Good morning." Frisk came in from the door, wearing a small apron while holding a slice of pie on a plate.

"Howdy, Frisk." he greeted, still in a sleepy state.

"Sleep well?" she asked while handing the pie to Asriel.

"Uh, kind of. I'll tell you more later." Asriel put a chunk of pie inside his mouth.

"Toriel is willing to teach me magic."

"Really?" Asriel swallowed the chunk he was chewing, "I wonder what kind of magic you have." he hold his chin, "I bet you have some kind of healing spell, just like mom did." he ate another chunk of pie.

"You think so?" Frisk smiled while tilting her head.

"Well... Only one way to find out!" Asriel quickly ate the pie before handing the plate back to Frisk.

"T-That was fast..."

"When in hurry, I like to eat quickly." Asriel stood up from his bed, putting aside his blanket, "Dad taught me that." he walked towards the exit, followed by Frisk who closed the door behind them.

They walked to the living room, where Toriel is reading a book while sitting on her personal couch.

"Morning, my child." Toriel diverted her attention to Asriel.

"So, Frisk asked you to teach her about magic?"

"Yes." she closed her book, "Who knows, we may uncover a potential within her."

"Cool, I need some training, too. I don't think my magic would be as strong as in the past, though."

"Ah, about that..." Toriel took off her glasses, then put it on a table, on top of her book, "Doctor Alphys sent me an e-mail on analysis about you sharing a SOUL with Frisk."

"What's the explanation?"

"Sharing a SOUL is remarkable she said, let alone a human sharing it with a monster, with both ends surviving and recovering is astounding. She said you will need to be close to Frisk in order to recover both of your SOUL to full strength. The reason is because a monster naturally doesn't have as much as DETERMINATION as human does, and your SOUL essence came from Frisk, which means you need her help to do so."

"That's a long explanation." He pauses for a moment, "Wait, hold on, what does the doctor mean by "close?"" Asriel asked while squinting his eyes.

"Well, the point is that you need Frisk in order to recover, and maintaining a good relationship with her would be good idea, don't you think?"

"True, that make sense." Asriel pauses again, "I have a feeling that I'm about to undertake a long journey here. Now I know how Frisk feels when she fell down here."

Toriel chuckled, "Also, Frisk told both me and Asgore abouth her gender. Shocking at first, and it's really a coincidence that your best friend would be female just like Chara."

"By the way, where's dad?"

"Oh, he went on a meeting with the Royal Guards and other important people in the kingdom. Shaping up the plan for the surface, he said."

"Hello." Frisk came out from the kitchen after putting the apron back, "I washed the rest of the dishes from last night." she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Frisk, you helped me on housekeeping." Toriel stood up from the chair, then patted Frisk on the head, "Hehe, you will make a good housewife one day." then she went into her room.

"So, uh, when is mom going to teach you, and me, possibly, about magic?" Asriel asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"This afternoon, she said she needs to prepare first." Frisk sat next to Asriel.

""The Basic of SOUL Magic."" Asriel picked up the book Toriel was reading a while ago, "Well, that explains it."

"Oh, I just remembered." Frisk turns her head to Asriel, "Shouldn't you take a bath first?"

"Ah." Asriel puts the book back down, "I forgot about that." then stood up and ran toward the children' bedroom, "Be back soon!" but then ran back for a minute, "Have you took a bath, yet?"

"I already did." Frisk replied simply.

"Uh, nevermind." Asriel returned to his path before.

 ***Minutes later...  
Dremuurr Residence, Front yard**

Once Asriel took a bath, he found Frisk and Toriel in the front yard, he quickly changes his clothes and caught up with them.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked while closing the door from outside.

"No, you're just in time." Frisk replied.

"Alright, now to start this lesson, you must know the basics of SOUL magic first." Toriel snaps her finger, conuring a ball of fire in her palm, "Know your element, after you know your element, you will know which form of magic you will take first."

"My element is definitely fire, just like you. Right, mom?" Asriel looks up to Toriel.

"Why don't you demonstrate it?" Toriel extinguished the flame on her hand.

"Here goes..." Asriel seems to be focusing on his right palm, when a formless flame began dancing around on his palm, "Ah, geez." he scratches his head, "It's not even formed yet."

"Then Alphys' explanation rings true, your magic potential is weakened because your SOUL is shared with Frisk."

"Wait, could Frisk have magical powers because she shared her SOUL with me?" Asriel let go of the flame on his hand.

"Hmm, that depends." Toriel diverted her attention to Frisk, "What about you, Frisk? What is your element?"

"Umm..." Frisk stares at both of her hands, as if wondering wheter or not she has any kind of potential in magic.

"Focus your strength, my child. Channel your SOUL energies to one of your hands, then we can see what kind of element you have in you." once again, Toriel demonstrated by summoning a fireball on her palm.

"Okay." she replied simply, while still staring on both of her hands, after a few seconds, a light-blue aura slowly came from her hands, "Oh!"

"What kind of element is that?" Asriel asked in confuse, "I've never seen an element like that."

"Ah, I know what that is." Toriel raises her finger.

"You do?"

"Why, it's one of the many forms of healing magic!"

"I can heal others?" Frisk asked, while maintaining the aura on her hands.

"Only one way to find out." Asriel walked towards the golden flower pots and picked up one flower that looks rather decayed, and brought it to Frisk and Toriel, "I noticed this flower and it looks, well... it looks half-dead." he holds it toward Frisk, "Think you can try to heal it?"

"I-I'm not sure..." Frisk shook her head.

"Try it first." Toriel puts an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"C'mon, this poor flower won't last long, you know." Asriel insists Frisk to try her newfound magic.

With a nod, Frisk surrounded the flower with her hands, and began chanelling a healing aura to the flower, within seconds, the flower seems to be recovering from it's decayed state.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Asriel examines the pot of flower, "Golly, it looks new again."

"Then Frisk' element is light, and its form is renewal." Toriel pauses for a while, "Curious on how you have that element, Frisk. Probably because of your SOUL essence is shared with Asriel?"

"I don't remember having any kind of healing spell at all." Asriel replied.

"Perhaps it came from me? Because you're my son, that is." she scratches the fur on her ears, "Does my magical essence also shared into you?"

"That just happened." Frisk dispersed the aura on her hands.

"Well, that's how magic works, I guess." Asriel returned the flower to where it was before, "Okay, how about me? Is there any way you can teach me to amplify my magic, mom?"

"Hm, that is a different matter." Toriel pauses, thinking something, "Can you try forming a fireball, first?"

"A fireball, a flame in spherical form..." Asriel holds out his left hand, while holding it with his right hand, "Okay, here it goes..."

After a brief moment, a flame ignited on Asriel' hand, and soon after that, it formed into a concentrated ball of fire.

"I did it!" Asriel passes the fireball into his right hand, "What if I throw this into something? You know, see what kind of damage it does."

"I think it's best if we don't do that." Toriel reaches for Asriel' hand, lowering it and extinguishing the flame, "We do not want anybody to get hurt."

"You're always so protective, mom."

"Both of my children are the most important thing in my life." she hugs both Asriel and Frisk.

"Is that it?" Frisk asked, looking upward to Toriel' tall figure.

"Well, it is only to discover your magic potential and perhaps amplify Asriel' fire magic, so I guess that is it."

"Hmm, can I ask dad to teach me amplify my magic?"

"If he is not busy." Toriel replied.

"Awesome!" Asriel jumped in excitement.

Soon, they realized footsteps coming from behind the tree, a large figure approached them, "Howdy!"

"Welcome home." Toriel greeted her husband, "How goes the meeting?"

"Ah, there are some... difficulties." Asgore stroked his beard, "The Royal Guard is quite short on manpower now that most of the monsters doesn't have the urge to fight anymore."

"Why is that?"

"Well, Undyne said it's because Frisk' influence." the Dreemurr family diverted their gaze to Frisk.

"M-Me?" Frisk pointed her finger at herself.

"Yes, you are by far the most peaceful and loving human we encountered, and the monsters hope the rest of the humans in the surface are just like you." Asgore ecplained.

"Well, that's gonna be problem." Asriel holds his chin.

"How is Undyne handling this?" Toriel asked in a seemingly worried tone.

"She said she needs more guards, and is opening a recruitment so that the willing and the able-bodied may join the Royal Guard." Asgore raises his finger, "Also, she pointed Papyrus to train the new recruits, even though they only have a few recruits now. Undyne can only hope that they may get more recruits later on before the journey to the surface."

"Can't you delay the journey after the Royal Guard is fully formed?"

"Well, the monsters are very eager to leave the underground and see what the surface is like. Fortunately, there are no monsters wandered out the by themselves."

"Uh, maybe that's because the way to the barrier is right through our house." Asriel pointed out the obvious.

"Oh, right." Asgore scratches the back of his head, "I forgot about that."

Toriel simply shook her head while Frisk chuckled.

"One more thing, dad."

"What is it?"

"Can you teach me on how to amplify my fire magic? You know it's weakened because of sharing Frisk' SOUL essence."

"Hm, have you tried summoning a fire ball, yet?"

"How about this?" Asriel instantly summoned a ball of fire in his palms.

"That's a basic form, right there." Asgore pauses for a moment, "Try launching it."

As Asriel is about to throw the fireball into a wall, Toriel interrupted him, "Wait, how about if I move Frisk somewhere safe, first?"

"Ah, yeah, good idea." Asriel lowered his hand.

Toriel patted Frisk' shoulder, "Come, my child." and leads her inside the house.

"Good luck." Frisk said before entering the house.

"Now, launch the fire ball." Asgore pointed at a wall, "At the wall that you are about to hit earlier."

With a shout, Asriel throwed the fireball with all of his might, "Hyah!" the fireball explodes and created a small scorch mark.

"Ah." Asgore observes the scorch mark, "As you said, your magic is still weak."

"Sucks." Asriel scratches the back of his head.

"Don't worry, you'll learn advanced magic in no time." Asgore assured his son with a pat on the head.

 ***Meanwhile...**

A hooded figure approached a white figure while it seems to be drawing something on a blueprint.

"The fallen child have a magic potential that of a healer, professor."

"Interesting..." the figure puts down its drawing pen, it stood up and placed its pale, cold hand into the strange machine, "That will help us resurrect her sooner."

"Will she be following your orders?"

"Orders?" the figure chuckled, "You may summon a demon, but that doesn't mean the demon will follow anything you said." it then pulled its hand back, "But if we could negotiate with her, this plan might just work."

"She will be in a weakened state when the machine brought her back, right?"

"Don't worry, I got it under control." the figure sat back down, "Thank you for giving this information, please give me more details if you can."

"Got it." when the hooded figure is about to leave the room,

the white figure stopped them, "One last thing, before you go."

"Which is?"

"I hope you remember not to leak this out to other humans."

"I won't."

"You can leave now."

After the hooded figure leaves, the white figure began drawing again, "Be a good boy, Raphael."

* * *

 **Well, that's all for this chapter.**

 **I apologize once more for the delay, because of exams, I have to study and put this on hold.**

 **Also, I've been working on some kind of project from RPG Maker, which also gets in the way.**

 **When the days off after the exam, maybe I would be able to update this more frequently.**


End file.
